


Take That & Rewind It Back

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say it's the quiet ones you need to watch out for, and while Blaine is not exactly quiet, he is a lot of things no one expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take That & Rewind It Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, before the Superbowl episode. Twas gonna get it beta'd but life sorta got in the way and we come to now where I just really wanted to post this even if it's unedited. A fill to [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/3381.html?thread=8820021#t8820021) in the glee_kink_meme. Though its a bit dedicated' to my friend Abby, since she's the one that told me about the meme and picked this prompt.  
> Also, the title is from the Usher song Yeah, because the prompt made me think of the line “lady in the streets but a freak in the bed.”

Most people think that Kurt is all about order. If you look at his room or his clothes, they're all meticulous and neat with straight lines and strict rules. Certain things simply aren't allowed to mix and match, in fear of making a fashion faux pas. Look at the boy himself and you'll see even more evidence that this is true. Fashionable clothes, obviously cared for skin and flawless hair without a strand out of place. Neat, orderly, set Kurt Hummel.

So it was no wonder that a boy like Kurt fell for a boy like Blaine. A young man that goes to a school that's full of rules and order, even to the on how to dress. A young man that even takes the time everyday to tame the mess of curls on top of his head that threatens to ruin the good boy, Dalton Academy look.

You see them together and you think 'What a pair of put together, going places and quite adorable young men.' They make quite a fearsome pair. Take right now for instance. Blaine, ever the gentleman, is opening the door to the dorms and stepping aside to allow his boyfriend to enter first. They look on the older boy's face is caring, respectful, caring and entirely too endearing. Earning him a shy, yet lovely smile from Kurt in reply.

Let's move in closer.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” Blaine replied, as if the notion of not opening the door wasn't possible. He moved his hand to the other's grip loose to give Kurt the chance to pull away if he wanted. That didn't happen. Instead Kurt quickly interlaced their fingers, making the older boy smile's brighten.

That was his Kurt

The halls were emptier than usual, thanks to many students either spending the time out in the barely warmer weather of Ohio's early spring or going home for the extended weekend. Once a month Dalton gave the students a Friday off for 'Building Improvement'. Really the only thing being improved was the manic, restless state of the student population. You think sticking a bunch of teenage boys together nine months out of the year, all day, everyday is a good idea? Didn't think so, but that's besides the point.

In honour of the special day and their lovely date, the boys were wearing what Kurt called 'real clothes'. Though you could hardly see them through the jackets the boys had to wear over them to keep warm. It is only barely warmer, mind.

“Want to go back to my room?” Blaine asked, as they neared the crossroads in the hallway that would lead to their separation for the day.

“Yeah, that's fine.” Kurt replied with a little shrug. “I don't really feel like working on my paper for Heckler right now. It'd be a sure fire way to kill the day.”

Blaine just chuckled a bit in reply, tightening his grip on Kurt's hand as he tugged them towards his room. Being older, Blaine had a dormroom in a prime location. Only two doors down the hall, left hand side closest to the bathroom and, best of all, a single. Kurt on the other hand was stuck far down the most out of the way hallway, in a room he was quite sure was cursed to constantly make him borderline late to every function upon leaving it, and with a roommate that needed to learn the meaning of 'hygiene'.

Badly.

So it isn't long before the two boys stroll into Blaine's room, the door unlocked already because locked doors are a bit arbitrary at Dalton where Mommy and Daddy can buy most students something better and newer. Upon entering, the older boy closes the door gently behind them after Kurt's entered before him, before turning to help Kurt out of his coat. The smile he gets in response is lovingly sweet and just what he expects. Blaine loves the twinkle of love in Kurt's blue-green eyes, but not as much as he loves other things.

Blaine is barely out of his own jacket, the garment falling to the floor, before his face is on Kurt's. The taller boy is shocked, his gasp into the kiss is proof of that, but Blaine doesn't care. He's too busy slipping his tongue into warm mouth on his, pulling Kurt down for a better angle. Kurt hums against him, his body already clinging to his boyfriend's, hands on Blaine's arms, having forgotten about the scarf he'd been untying.

Blaine hadn't forgotten about it though. He pulls away from Kurt, smirking a little as she pushes the boy onto the bed. Obediently Kurt slides up towards the headboard, his mouth pouting, but looking oh so lovely to Blaine. Red and swollen and completely and totally his for more taking. Those are the thoughts running through Blaine's mind as he crawls over Kurt, hovering above him and simply smirking down. The look in Kurt's eyes is slightly worried, quite curious, very wanting, but mostly just trusting. Blaine could do anything he wanted right now and Kurt would love it. He could make Kurt use that lovely mouth to pull down the zipper of his jeans and take all of him in. He could tell Kurt to strip, grab the closest phallic object and pleasure himself with it while Blaine watches. Those are all lovely thoughts, and certainly things to remember for another day, but he's already had another plan for this afternoon since he saw Kurt walk out of his room wearing that sheer purple scarf around his neck.

By this time, Kurt is practically whimpering with need, need for Blaine to do something other than just keep giving him that damned intense look. But Blaine knows what his looks do to Kurt, the boy had made the mistake of telling him just after they had gotten together that the hazel eyes made Kurt feel like his very soul was being penetrated.

He complains, but Blaine knows Kurt loves it.

Half-smiling, half-smirking, Blaine sets up on his knees, his erection resting on clothe covered soft skin of Kurt's stomach. Kurt bucks upward, seeking some sort of action other than just staring and while usually that might annoy Blaine, right now it just makes him laugh a little.

“Patience is a virtue.”

Kurt just frowns in reply, his 'bitch please' look trying to make it's way on his face, though ruined by the quiver of need that shakes his features. Blaine laughs again, reaching to Kurt's neck and pulling the scarf away. It lands with a flutter right next to his boyfriend's face and Blaine just smiles at how pretty the soft purple looks next to the white of his own little porcelain. And it'll only get prettier. Raising up slightly, he pulls the black button up out of the too tight jeans at Kurt's hips and begins to undo them, Kurt still lying there looking at him.

“You can help you know.”

Again, Kurt looks tries the 'bitch please' look, but this time just ends up looking relieved. Their fingers fumble as they try to undo the same buttons, but finally the shirt is open and Blaine is graced with the expanse of white he's thought about all day long. Together they get the shirt off entirely, the poor uncared for garment finding itself on the floor where it will be all but forgotten until Kurt has to venture back to his own room much, much later. Now it was time for the fun to begin.

Looking Kurt in the eye again, Blaine takes the now bare arms laying at the boy's side and raises them above his head. The wrists are so thin he can easily hold them both down in one hand as the other reaches for the scarf. It's half way to his wrists, before Kurt gets what Blaine is planning and the wide-eyed look just makes the older boy smirk a bit more. This was new for them, that's for sure, but even innocent little Kurt gets the theory behind what's happening here. Even better? He doesn't say a word to stop it. The trust simply shines out of his eyes brighter than ever.

It's simple to wind the soft silk around the equally delicate wrists, once, twice, thrice, before tying it off in a pretty bow. Blaine took a moment or two to admire his handy work. He watched as Kurt pulled his arms a few times, wiggling beneath him to get comfortable. Yes, lovely.

Bending over, Blaine placed his lips on the purple silk, giving it a soft kiss. Kurt stopped pulling. Slowly, Blaine kissed his way down the pale arms, two on the left, one on the right, mixing it up as he gets closer and closer to the prize. Soon his mouth hits shoulders and shoulder blades, stopping to lap at the hallow where they meet. His lips feel a shiver run up through Kurt and he applies more pressure to the spot, his lips sucking, teeth scrapping till he pulls away with a pop that lifts Kurt's chest off the bed.

He looks up to see Kurt's head thrown back, jaw clenched in what he's sure is a mixture of lust and need and piles of frustration. Blaine just smiles again and lowers his head back down to the heavily breathing chest he loves so much. His mouth continues it's path down, slowly, teeth scrapping along soft skin, stopping to suck and bite the whiteness. Some part of him, that Dapper, Dalton, Dull part is telling him that maybe he shouldn't use quite so much teeth, maybe should suck a little less hard, because if the dark marks forming on Kurt's skin now is any indication, those will be tiny love bruises tomorrow. But Blaine can't help it that white simply compliments black and purple so very well. And Kurt does so love to accessorise.

Besides, if the shallow breaths Kurt is taking are any indication, he doesn't mind one bit.

Leaning up, the older boy looked down at his artwork, the shuttering chest, the forming marks, the lustful eyes and Blaine saw that it was good. He climbed off Kurt then, causing the boy to whimper a bit louder, his mouth pouting, even as he tried to bite his lip. Blaine just shushed him, before setting back to work. His fingers landed on the outside of Kurt's jeans, rubbing up the long legs, just inches from the main attraction, before sliding back down again to the thin ankles. Kurt whimpered again, his legs shaking in obvious frustration.

Blaine was having far too much fun to care. His guitar hardened fingers played up and down the legs another few times, tickling them like piano keys, always higher and higher, but never quite reaching the crescendo, Kurt's body squirming more and more. Until...

“God, Blaine.”

There's something blasphemous about enjoying that statement so much, but Blaine is entirely alright with that. He can feel his own jeans becoming tighter and tighter as playing with Kurt just makes him more hard by the second. He'd love nothing more than to strip them both as quickly as possible and ram into Kurt till he sees the stars, but he's got a plan, and following will be even better in the end. So he simply reminds himself of his own words to Kurt earlier. Patience.

Feeling generous Blaine palms the covered bulge of his boyfriend a few more times, feeling the length and size he's learned so well as Kurt himself arches into the touch. The look on his face is starting to become a bit less frustrated though, and that just won't do. The older boy pulls his hand away, causing more whimpers to hit the walls of the room.

Though isn't disappointed for long, because now Blaine's fingers are undoing the button of the jeans, then pulling the zipper down, followed by the pants in total. Then it's just Kurt laying on his bed, looking pale and white in black boxer-briefs and a scarf hold his arms above his head. More black and purple sprouting up in sporadic spots between the two. For all the songs he's written, Blaine can't help but think this is his greatest piece of art yet. Just one thing needs to go.

The underwear landed somewhere on the floor with it's other discarded clothing friends. By now Kurt could power a small town with the amount of anticipation he was shivering in. A shot of pride made it's way down straight to Blaine's crouch as he saw it, even as he climbed half-back on the bed, his mouth curved upwards. Fingers touched the head of Kurt's erection, watching as it practically twitched in need for something more than just a gentle brush. But too bad Blaine's plans didn't call for that.

Instead he reached over to the bedside table, his hand easily finding the drawer handle and the lube he always kept in there. Like the Boy Scout, he had once been when quite little, Blaine was always prepared. He squeezed a small amount on his first finger, before forcing Kurt's hips up. The lubed finger circled teasingly around the puckered hole, before pushing inward without any more preamble.

Blaine heard Kurt give a sharp intake of breath but he wasn't worried. Besides, the feel of Kurt's muscles, tight and hot around his finger was far more interesting. He knew just how tight that hole was, how it would squeeze and swallow anything put in there up whole. Just thinking about his made the boy rub his own legs together to release a bit of the tension he was causing in himself. Another finger pushed in, barely beginning to scissor and push deep as Kurt's little whines and moans filled Blaine's ears. His body shaking, legs only kept up by Blaine's second hand holding him there.

“Blaine, please. Oh God, please.”

Well, he did ask so very nicely. Blaine pulled his fingers out quickly, standing up long enough to push is pants part way down his thighs before kneeling back on the bed again. He pulled Kurt to on top of him, looking him in his lust clouded eyes and seeing how keyed up the younger man was. Without thinking more about it, he pushed into Kurt, causing them both to cry out.

Blaine couldn't wait. He pulled Kurt till he was pretty much on his lap and wrapped the long leg around his waist and started pumping. His chin rested on Kurt's shoulder, watching as the still tied arms dangled behind his boyfriend's back, bouncing with each harder thrust Blaine's hips gave. Kurt's little screams and moans in his ear only pushed him to go even faster, even as the arms bounced and jiggled harder and Kurt's trapped erection rubbed the shirt he was wearing.. It seemed like the louder Kurt got, the faster the tied arms bounced, the harder Blaine had to push in, pumping over and over.

He clung to Kurt, holding his tight against him, now regretting his own impatience for not to taking off his shirt so he could feel how soft Kurt's skin was against his own chest. But still his hands covered every inch of his boyfriend's back, even as his thighs began to ache and the coil in his stomach got tighter and tighter.

Pulling Kurt up higher, Blaine thrust in at a deeper angle, causing Kurt to scream in a way only a soprano could. The older boy just smirked, knowing he'd found the prize and he pushed towards there a few more times, Kurt's voice getting so high that it wasn't even coming out as real sounds any longer. Just disconnected notes that jarred the air and did wicked things to Blaine's body. After a few more thrusts, the notes hit their precipice, a wet sensation warming the limited space between their bodies.

Blaine peeled the liquid Kurt off of him then, letting his torso lay back down on the bed before he began thrusting again. Kurt seemed to be gurgling, all thoughts really gone as he rode the waves of the orgasm Blaine was keeping up, still hitting his prostate. The boy's eyes were getting glasses, as if the continued pleasure was almost too much for him to take and Blaine wished he could go on and on forever till he saw those green-blues release those tears. But all too soon Blaine felt the coil snap and he was calling Kurt's name as he came hard, emptying inside Kurt before falling on him.

The two boys lay there for a minute or so, just trying to catch their breaths. Blaine knew he should move his weight off Kurt and clean them up or something, but he didn't he think he had the energy for all that just yet. Though with effort he did manage to roll over to lay next to his boyfriend, his soft member pulling out of Kurt's still sensitive hole, a whimper hitting the air again.

The sound was lovely as always, but he was too tired now though.

“You know I'm not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow, right?”

Blaine could only laugh at the fact his boyfriend pointed out still sounding winded. Oh, Blaine knew, he most certainly knew.


End file.
